


Hole in One

by misumaru



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Glory Hole, M/M, Oral Sex, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 10:50:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15705738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misumaru/pseuds/misumaru
Summary: There's a rumour going around the school - go to a certain bathroom, and you can get paid to suck cock. Kagami doesn't pay it any attention; at least, not until he finds himself short of cash...





	Hole in One

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "prostitution/sex work" square of my Season of Kink card - big thanks as always to the wonderful LdyBastet for the beta! :D

There was a rumour going around class – go to the third-floor men’s bathroom, bottom stall, and you could suck someone’s cock for a little bit of cash.

Kagami had dismissed it at the time. Like anyone would believe something that dumb! It was probably one of those school urban legends that hung around from year to year. One of the more boring ones, too, like “I heard that this guy in X class can get you anything you want because their parent/brother/second cousin twice removed works for X company”. He’d thought Japanese school rumours were supposed to be spookier, like curse videos, or the one he’d heard about the girl who could only be seen if you stood in a specific spot at a specific time of day, or the mysterious vanishing first year…

Actually, Kagami was pretty sure that last one was just Kuroko.

He shoved it to the back of his mind and didn’t really think about it. Not until he went grocery shopping one day and realised the money in his account was considerably lower than it should’ve been at that point in the month. How the hell had that happened? He thought back. There’d been those new trainers, and then the replacement jersey after his had got torn, and then there was that food challenge they’d failed miserably at and hadn’t been able to run out on…

Damn it, it really had been an expensive month. He shoved his wallet back into his pocket, it feeling a lot lighter than it had earlier, the rumour raising its ugly head as he did so.

_But there is a way to make some extra cash_ , it told him, all you have to do is suck a little cock for it. Is that so bad?

Kagami shook his head until it disappeared again. No way! First of all, he had no way of knowing that the rumour was true, second… nobody who’d mentioned it had said how much you got paid. And what if he ended up having to suck some nasty, veiny, warty dick, and then found out he’d been stiffed on the bill? It was ridiculous. Why was he even thinking about it? He’d just have to be careful for the rest of the month. Should be easy enough to manage, knowing he was broke.

Except it wasn’t.

Unexpected expense after expense kept piling up, catching Kagami unawares and draining his rapidly diminishing funds even further. It got so bad that instead of his usual pile of burgers after practice, he was limited to just one. He laughed it off, tried to say he was on a diet, but he was pretty sure Kuroko didn’t believe him. Especially not when his stomach started to growl and Kuroko silently pushed his own burger across the table to him. 

All the while, the rumour kept spinning in the background. It seemed like wherever he went, people were talking about it. Mostly guys, too. But no-one had been brave enough to try. 

It was lunchtime. He was walking behind Kuroko – always the best way to stop him from suddenly vanishing on him – and staring sadly at what he’d pulled out of his pocket. It looked like he was going to go hungry again. The last few coins in his wallet wouldn’t be enough to buy a roll, let alone anything else… 

“I’m going to the bathroom.”

Kuroko turned to look back at him and pointed in the opposite direction. “But it’s that way.”

“A different bathroom.”

He walked off before Kuroko had a chance to question him any further. If he did, there was a good chance he’d end up changing his mind, and his stomach was growling too much to risk that. If he was quick, maybe there’d still be some rolls left by the time he was done?

It took a little searching, but he eventually found the right bathroom. It was in a deserted corner of the third floor, somewhere where few people had reason to be. A quick examination showed it was definitely the place – someone had crudely drilled a hole into the wall between the two end stalls at about waist height. 

He locked himself into the bottom stall and waited. And worried. What was he going to do if no-one turned up? Or worse, what if someone did? What if they were expecting a cute girl? Would he have to be silent? Not that a girl should’ve been in there anyway, but…

Luckily, he didn’t have long enough for his worries to change his mind and send him running from the stall before he heard footsteps and someone entered the room, walking into one of the stalls and pulling the door closed. Sounded like it was the one next to him too. Kagami waited with baited breath as there was the distinct sound of a zipper being pulled down, followed by the slightly wet noises of someone stroking themselves… 

There was a knock on the wall. Kagami knocked back to let them know there was someone there, then the head of a cock slowly appeared through the hole.

Pretty nice looking cock, actually. Good size, with a slight curve, tip damp with pre-come... Kagami found himself wondering just who it was attached too, if the owner looked as good. He wet his lips and leaned forward, using one hand to hold the cock in place as he took it into his mouth. There was an answering groan to encourage him, so he started sucking lightly, letting his tongue travel along the vein on the underside. He was a little limited what he could do, only able to touch what could fit through the hole, so Kagami tried to think of what normally made him feel good, dragging his tongue along the sides and pushing the foreskin back with the tip of his tongue to run along the slit. The guy moaned a little louder at the treatment, so Kagami continued. 

It should have felt sordid, sucking some random classmate’s cock in a deserted bathroom. Instead, there was a definite thrill to the fact that he was getting paid to do this. It made him want to do a good job, give the guy on the other side of the wall the best blowjob of their life, even as he was getting hard himself. Maybe they’d even give him a tip.

He sucked harder, each new move of his tongue making his customer moan. The voice on the other side of the stall sounded kind of familiar, but because it was muffled, Kagami wasn’t quite sure from where. He really, really wanted to see who it was, but he let the thought go. After all, of course they would sound familiar, they were likely someone he walked by every day, but… No, better keep thinking of them as a customer. Then he wouldn’t be disappointed when he didn’t get to blow them again.

There was a thump on the wall as the guy slammed a hand against it, and then Kagami found his mouth being filled with come. He wasn’t sure what to do, so he grabbed a wad of toilet paper and spat it into it as the cock was withdrawn and whoever it was zipped themselves back up again. Kagami was a little disappointed – he found himself wishing it had lasted a little longer.

He waited until they were gone before he took care of himself. It was quick and dirty, stroking himself so hard it was almost painful and thinking about how the guy he’d sucked had sounded while he got himself off. When he left the stall, the money was sitting on the side of the sink. He’d properly count it later, but it looked like a lot, enough to get him through the end of the month. Must’ve been some rich kid? Kagami couldn’t help but sigh with relief, then quickly splashed his still-red face with some water and rinsed his mouth out.

The coast seemed clear as he left the room. He managed to get halfway down the hall before he jumped and realised Kuroko was already there waiting for him. 

“What the hell are you doing here?”

“I had to go to the bathroom too.”

He’d been pretty focused on the blowjob, but Kagami was fairly certain no-one else had entered. Which meant that…

“Yeah? You didn’t… notice anything unusual.”

“No. If you don’t hurry, we’re going to miss lunch.”

Now that he thought about it, he wasn’t sure who he’d originally heard the rumour from… Kagami looked at Kuroko suspiciously, but he said nothing, same blank look on his face as always. 

“Then let’s move. It’ll be my treat.”

Kuroko nodded and they set off. All the while, Kagami kept replaying the moans he’d heard in his head and remembering how familiar they’d sounded. He doubted he could get Kuroko to admit it though. Still, he’d got the money and that was what really mattered. And next time he sucked Kuroko’s cock, he’d happily do it for free…


End file.
